


Best-Friend-Slash-Kind-Of-Boyfriend

by drowninginchamomiletea



Series: Me gay bmc bois [24]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (HE CAN'T CATCH A FUCKIN BREAK THIS KID GOD DAMN), (from the fire and his dad being an asSHOLE), (it was a really badly emotional time for him), (s/o to guitar_babe), (see: You Can't Hide From Your Gayness Jeremy by H0n3yK1tt3n), ADHD Christine Canigula, ALMOST EVERYONE HAS SOME KIND OF MENTAL DIFFICULTY HERE, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Angst, Anxious Jeremy Heere, Camping, College, Coming of Age, Communication, Complicated Relationships, Confusion, Cussing, Depressed Michael Mell, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hickeys probably, I can never do that as well as H0n3yK1tt3n did tho, In a surprising break from tradition I'm writing a lot of this on my laptop!, Kissing, Lack of Communication, Laughter, M/M, Make Jenna Rolan A Well-Rounded Character 2k18, Marijuana, Memes, Mildly PTSD Rich, Mutual Pining, Nostalgia, Oops, Pining, Pining Jenna, Road Trips, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, and I mean slooooooooooooow, but I may or may not take all of his advice, by which I mean, fear of becoming an adult, fear of the future, god damn these kids need some, just. in general, life-related confusion, lots of fucking cussing, only semi-betad, oooooo bad kids, school-related confusion, there will be a beta reader, there's probably gonna be some, they are sufferign from a p a I N F UL, wcyd, we love you michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea
Summary: Jeremy has enough problems as it is. He has no idea what he's going to do with his life. His mom might be moving back close to him. He's not ready to grow up and become independent.Oh, yeah.And he kisses his best friend on the lips at least weekly.But they're still, uh... Totally just friends. Probably. Maybe? They're kinda boyfriends, he guesses.He's not sure.Neither is Michael.They've really gotta figure this out before they move apart for college.





	Best-Friend-Slash-Kind-Of-Boyfriend

On this particular Friday night, Jeremy could be caught on his bed, softly kissing his best friend. Boyfriend? It was all very confusing.

Michael's fingers delicately ran through his hair, and he responded by scooting closer, but the kiss did not deepen.

This continued for about another minute before they broke apart, just as gently as they had been kissing. Their eyes met momentarily before they cuddled close, pulled up some blankets, and proceeded to watch Parks & Rec on Netflix on Michael's phone. They laughed and made fun of the characters, sniggering and elbowing each other in a very non-romantic way. However, they did eventually fall asleep together there.

See, the problem was, neither of them had a clue what was going on in their relationship. Was it platonic? Or romantic? Jeremy frequently found himself going from kissing Michael's neck on Saturday morning to walking downtown together in the afternoon, talking about who they'd been crushing on lately and making “no homo” jokes. It also wasn't uncommon for him to catch himself daydreaming about Michael, usually when he was bored in class. Sneaking out of school with him, dropping by 7/11 for snacks and slushies, going on a drive through the rural outskirts of town, stopping at the river, dangling their bare feet in the water, talking, laughing, kissing— wait. What?

No, Jeremy was definitely... Actually, uh, scratch that. _Nothing_ in his life was _“definite”_ right now. He had no idea where he was going after high school; his best friend of 14 years was also _kind of_ his boyfriend, and neither of them wanted to dive into _that_ can of worms; he had been _studying_ for the SATs, but hell if he felt at all prepared for them; his dad had been pushing him to reconnect with his mom, who could apparently help him with the whole “being actually sure about your major and picking a college” thing, but Jeremy was extremely reluctant to let her back into his life; all of his friends were going in different directions after graduation and he was terrified they would drift apart... Those were just a few of his worries.

So no, nothing was definite.

Except the fact that he enjoyed kissing Michael.

 _That_ was definite.

God, he was so fucked.


End file.
